


Crest

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Crest

When he was given clothing that better suited, not only his new status, but his English home as well, there on the shirt and cape was a stitched on crest – proof that he was now a part of the royal family.


End file.
